Harry Potter and the New Order
by Zailens Bloodcrystal
Summary: Harry Potter is a young slave to the Hutt who is taken by the Sith and raised to be their secret weapon. At the same time, Hermione Granger is a prodigy in the ranks of the Jedi who has harbored the guilt of failing to Protect Harry from the Sith years ago, what happens when they find themselves as enemies on the planet of Naboo, where Harry was sent to recover a Sith Artifact.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey there readers! I have been putting a lot of work into this idea and I hope you all like it. I am publishing it now as a 'I'm sorry' I have been sick the last few days and haven't had a chance to work on The Silver Hand yet, however this and the next 5 chapters of this have been ready for a while I just haven't posted them so I hope you enjoy it. For those star wars fans out there, I am sorry to say you will not find any star wars characters in this story. I took the Harry Potter characters and put them into the beautiful world of Star wars. Any characters or plot ideas from the star wars movies or books do not exist here. That said I am using the star wars wiki (wookipedia) as my source for everything star wars related in my story. (Though I am taking a little bit of liberty, or, at least, I think I am, in terms of an ability called empathy that develops in races who have lekku, or brain tails) If you want to know the details of a race, an animal or piece of technology then just look for it there as that is where I will get my info and we will be on the same page. That said I will try and give general facts in my author notes at the start and end of each chapter that will give enough information for the story if you wish to just read and enjoy it.

 **About the force:** The force will develop differently for Harry compared other's in this story, where the Jedi and Sith use the force just as it is portrayed in the movies however Harry does things that seemed impossible before he does them. However, each thing has an explanation. Which I will provide at the end of the chapters an ability first happens in. (Think a limited version of The Sorcerer's Apprentice magic if you have seen that movie.)

 **About the Sith:** Each of the Sith when they finish their training are given a new name Darth "Something" in my story each of their names are their old names rearranged and perhaps one or two letters removed or added (to make is sound better), for example, Evan Rosier is Darth Vaen and Bellatrix is Darth Traxelli (lost the b)

 **Race's need to know:** To see what any of these races look like just google them. Togruta are a tribe people who highly value friendship and family (clans) and quickly become depressed if isolated. They have hollow horns on their heads called montrals that allow for a form of sonar like bats, these horns move down into lekku or head tails. Most Togruta have three lekku; one over each shoulder and one down the back, these tails contain parts of the togruta's brain (just like Twi'lek) and are extremely sensitive, and if damaged, it can cause brain damage. They have sharp canines and it is common even for the Jedi Togrutas to go feral in battle with extreme emotion. The stripes on the lekku of Togruta tend to become more pronounced and opaque when having strong feelings. Twi'lek are a warrior/slave race, where all the males of the race (mast majority) are trained as warriors and all the woman (again mast majority) are sold as slaves. They have anywhere from 2 to 4 lekku but no montrals. Twi'lek are naturally attuned to the mental and emotional states of those around them making them much better at the Force mental arts but at the same time more susceptible to influence by the same arts. Togrutas are also emotional sensitive people but not as commonly as Twi'leks develop the skill, such people are called empaths. Cathar are a cat humanoid race tribal past like the Togruta and born in litters very little else is known about them. The Hutt's are a giant slug-like race, only without the slim and are mostly gangsters who deal in drugs, assassinations, slavery and smuggling.

 **Beta:** None yet

 **Cover Art:** None yet

Harry Potter and the New Order

Chapter 1

(Hermione)

Hermione Granger, thirteen-year-old padawan to Jedi Master Minerva, sighed deeply as she stared at herself in the mirror still covered in water having just stepped out of the shower. She was a Togruta with sunset orange skin and white stripes over most of her body but for her face, her lekku and montrals were a dark brown with blue stripes and her eyes chocolate brown though she had been told that when she channeled a large amount of the force it had the rare side effect of manifesting in her eyes turning them to a bright glowing blue, almost like the blue lightsabers of most Jedi.

Hermione and her master were on their way to the planet Tatooine where a large disturbance in the force had sent shockwaves through space a little over three days ago. Her master, along with her, were sent to Tatooine to locate the source of the disturbance and report back, nothing more. However, the conversation that Jedi Master Pandora and she had had days ago would not leave her mind.

 _"_ _A great force calls from Tatooine young padawan, do you feel it? Can you hear it?" Jedi Master Pandora spoke suddenly as she broke from her meditation and opened her silver eyes to meet the brown eyes of padawan Hermione. Pandora was a human with a strong and aged face with straight silver hair past her waist._

 _Hermione shifted nervously with her lekku twitching slightly, her blue stripes became more pronounced against the dark brown of her montrals and red started to fill her orange cheeks. She could feel the force calling alright, it seemed to fill her with energy and made her skin tingle sensitivity._

 _"_ _I feel it master though I cannot tell where it is coming from. It is… overwhelming." Hermione replied the last word uttered no more than a whisper._

 _"_ _Yes, it is isn't it?" Pandora replied with a soft smile before closing her eyes and humming softly. "Much like your aura that drew us to you."_

 _"_ _I-I felt like this?" Hermione stammered as another wave of the force seemed to roll over her causing her to shiver._

 _"_ _Oh yes," Pandora muttered softly. "This is the feeling of an especially powerful individual that is sensitive to their force and is losing all control."_

 _Hermione shivered at the thought as a rush of memories flashed before her eyes and she started to remember the guilt from all the deaths she had caused when the force had raged through her as a child. She let the images fill her mind only for a moment before she pushed them away and out of her mind._

 _"_ _What do you think it means Master?" Hermione asked timidly and gasped as another wave hit her and sweat started breaking out on her skin. Pandora's body did not show that she was being affected by the waves as Hermione's body was._

 _"_ _What does what mean young one? Are you asking why this individual has lost control or are you asking why your body is reacting to it?" Master Pandora asked with a kind smile._

 _Of all the Master Jedi, Hermione had ever been taught by Master Pandora was the only one she was able to speak to about none Jedi related things. Master Pandora had helped her with her grief and guilt in the past. She had been there for Hermione when she hit her puberty and when she thought she had a crush on another padawan, something that is forbidden by the order. Pandora had never judged her, nor did she ever tell Hermione her feelings were wrong even though she had cautioned Hermione how her emotions could lead to anger, jealousy and pride. It was completely opposite to all she was taught, even by her own Jedi Master Minerva._

 _In the order she was taught that there is no emotion; there is only peace. There is no ignorance, but knowledge. There is no passion; only serenity. There is no death; there is only the force. Hermione had always had a hard time with the code of the Jedi and when she found out that Master Pandora seemed to disregard the code just as Hermione had, Hermione immediately sought for her guidance. It was only because of this relationship that Hermione found the courage to reply honestly to Pandora's question._

 _"_ _Why is my body reacting this way? And my heart? I do not know the source of this power, but I feel attracted to it, I feel as if every Midi-chlorian in my body is singing whenever the wave hit me." Pandora smiled tenderly at Hermione before reaching out and taking her hands._

 _"_ _I know the feeling young one, I have felt it myself once before many years ago. The man who affected me so became my husband not long after we met. It was as if the force itself that had brought us together and because the Jedi council is against such things, we kept it secret." Hermione started at her in shock hearing this. There has long been a rumor going around that the Jedi padawan Luna was the daughter of Master Pandora. Although Hermione had dismissed it as just a rumor but if Master Pandora had a husband, perhaps it was possible._

 _"_ _Do I know you husband master?" Hermione asked softly once she found her voice._

 _Great sadness filled Pandora's face from her question and Hermione quickly regretted asking._

 _"_ _No child, you do not. He was killed long ago." Pandora had ended their meditation after that and not long after Jedi Master Minerva came and retrieved her, explaining they were being sent to discover the source of the disturbance._

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Hermione turned away from the mirror and stared down at her hands. She was a Togruta and her people always had trouble with one of the main tenets of the Jedi Order; love, to have a partner, and to mate. These were things that her people sought for on instinct. Sometimes they would know the moment someone was their mate, the moment they set their eyes on them. The humans had a saying for it: love at first sight, or something of the like. Togruta had a high percentage of empaths in their race when compared to others, nothing like the Twi'leks but a high percentage compared to other races. An empath was a person attuned to the emotions around them and sometimes to such detail that it was like a second sight. When this ability was paired with a Togruta's strong instincts, it sometimes led to an immediate emotion bond with someone and it felt like the empath had found their missing puzzle piece. Or as humans called it, soul mates.

It was this that worried Hermione. She was an empath, a very strong one at that, and just from feeling this person's force she could feel her mind and body responding with the wish to bond with this person. She had no way of knowing, but her gut said it was a boy. Jedi who fell in love were always expelled from the order and for Togruta's who bonded, it was no different. She had no home she could return to if she was expelled from the order, the Jedi were the only family she had and they took her in after the massacre of her village on Shili. The other tribes viewed her as a monster, a demon after what she did to those who had killed her family.

Hermione immediately shut that train of thought down. Those things that had happened were in the past and it should not dwell on her or that's what she told herself. Remembering her past and how she felt on it was usually easy for her to suppress, except for today. She thought that this probably because of the possible bonding current and it terrified her.

Hermione had never like her instincts, the way she sometimes lost herself to the wildness inside of her. In an effort to contain her instincts, she would throw herself into her studies. The world of facts and logic was far safer than the world of emotions and instincts. And although she would never say it out loud, her instincts and emotions scared her. She feared losing herself again as she had so many years ago.

She could feel her instincts rising within her, but this time, there was no escape. Her instincts screamed for her to locate her mate and at the same time her duty dictated that she was to do the same. Not that the Jedi Master's knew they had sent her after her mate.

Hermione was terrified of what was to come. If she did want to find her mate, she knew from all of her research she would not be able to resist him and that would lead to her having no home, no family, and no job after the Jedi expelled her. Regardless, she had a duty to the order and she would be sent with her master to find the source of this pulse in the force. She would just have to trust in the force to guide her like all her master's told her, it always would.

After taking a few minutes of meditation to calm her mind and body, Hermione quickly dressed in her Jedi robes and grabbed both her green lightsabers before heading to the cockpit. She knew a trip to Tatooine would take a little over three days so they would be arriving soon.

"Master?" Hermione asked tentatively as she entered the cockpit of the starship Nimbus. Jedi Master Minerva had always intimidated her. Hermione admired this strong strict woman, but it was those same traits that caused her to be intimidated by her even through her admiration.

"Yes, Hermione?" Jedi Master Minerva asked without looking away from the ships controls. Minerva was a gray Cathar with black stripe markings, she wielded a double sided blue lightsaber and dressed in tradition brown Jedi robes just like Hermione.

"What do you think we will find here?" Hermione asked nervously just as they came out of hyperspace. The planet of Tatooine filled their vision outside the main window.

"A child in great pain I expect," Minerva said bluntly as she brought the ship in for landing.

Hermione didn't reply, she only bit her lip and wrung her hands nervously.

Minerva and Hermione spent the next few days searching all the major cities around the planet for anyone who was force sensitive. Each time they entered a new city Hermione knew instantly that who they were looking for wasn't there and she would tell her master so. However, Minerva would brush her words aside and would have them search the city anyways. Hermione decided to confine to herself and say nothing as they searched.

On the fifth day on the planet Hermione finally felt him and she was positive it was a boy now that she was so close. Looking to her Master to tell her that they had finally found the source to the disturbance, she saw that her master was already looking in the proper direction.

"Hermione we must hurry," she said suddenly igniting her double ended blue lightsaber and dashing quickly out of town towards a canyon in the distance. Igniting both of her green lightsabers, each held in a reverse grip, Hermione rushed to keep up with Master Minerva.

It didn't take long to find the boy and Hermione's heart nearly stopped at the sight. He was running as fast as he could with a giant Canyon Krayt Dragon on his heels. It was as if something in her mind and heart had settled into place and completed her. She knew her fears had just come to past for even in her own thoughts, Hermione could only think of the boy as her mate. Even though she could not remember why she had feared this moment to happen for it was such a joyful feeling to have finally found one's life partner and was heavily tempered with the fact her mate's life was in danger. Hermione felt the wildness settle into her mind faster than she ever had and let loose an animalistic scream as she jumped at the beast with her master right behind her.

Two black cloaked figures walked slowly through the still smoking ruins of the Hutt's palace neither speaking as they calmly surveyed the damage that was done. About half way through the ruins they came upon a small mound with a gravestone marker, a primitive way of burial for loved ones on this planet. It was the only grave in the whole ruins, the rest of the bodies just laying where they were when they had been killed. Some bodies were ripped apart, some clearly mauled by beasts. Others possessed blaster wounds while others had purple necks where it seemed they had been choked to death.

Finally, one of the cloaked figures spoke to the other cloaked figure. "Master, this stone is soaked in the force, could this have been created by the one we are looking for?"

"Feel the force more deeply, it is indeed made by the child young Darth Vaen" A cold voice scolded sharply from under the hood of the other figure. "If there is only one thing those incompetent Jedi have right it is their saying 'do, or do not there is no try' I do not want to see you making an assumption again. You will seek all the details before you speak so that when you speak you speak with authority or you will not speak at all."

"Yes, Master Traxelli" Darth Vaen replied tensely.

"Now let us go, we must find the child and bring him to our lord." Darth Traxelli said before turning away and heading back out of the ruins. Darth Vaen looked once more at the grave maker before turning as well to follow his master.

The grave marker read thus: "Here lays Kahla the closest thing I have ever known to a mother, to a teacher and a protector. For this crime, she was killed. Mother, rest well knowing those who killed you have followed you to their death."

Harry's lungs were burning and his feet bleeding, but he ignored them as he ran for his life. "I will not die this way" he promised himself with as much conviction as he could. "I survived eight years of daily beatings and starvation. Only to escape and survived three years as a slave to the Hutt's to gain my freedom. I will escape this as well."

Harry was human and very small for eleven years of age, a direct factor of never having enough food for his entire life. He had brilliant green eyes, messy black hair that covered a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, and he was currently being chased through the rocking maze by a Canyon Krayt Dragon that he had stumbled upon while trying to find shelter. He had been completely exhausted from earlier.

Harry only slowed when he heard a pain filled roar from the dragon behind him and he quickly jumped behind a sandstone boulder before peaking around to see what was happening only to have his mouth fall open in surprise. What he saw what two small figures moving at speeds he was barely able to follow. One was an elderly looking Cathar with a double sided lightsaber and the other was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was a Togruta and had three lekku much like the Twi'lek he had seen at the Hutt's, unlike the Twi'lek the lekku continued up into horns on the top of her head. Her skin was orange and she was covered in stripes.

He was so entranced by the battle he didn't even notice it drawing closer until suddenly he was flung to the side and landed behind a nearby boulder. He looked up in shock to see the Togruta above him.

"Are you ok?" She asked in galactic common and Harry just nodded slowly. She smiled only briefly before her face hardened. "Stay here while we take care of this. Don't come out until I come get you. Do you understand?" She demanded, but Harry didn't hear her words as he was staring in shock from the blood flowing through the girls robes just under her right arm.

"Y-you're hurt," He said in a voice filled with dismay as he reached out towards her wound.

She impatiently brushed his hand aside and forced him to look in her eyes.

"Stay here, I'll come get you when we finish this thing off," She said sharply and he flinched a little and nodded. She was gone in an instant.

Harry huddled against the boulder to wait. But his patience didn't last, it wasn't long before he crawled to the edge of the boulder to peak around and just in time to see the Cathar Jedi thrown thirty yards after behind hit with the Krayt's tail. As he was about to run to her when a black arm wrapped around his neck from behind and pull him back.

"Well well, such a young one?" Said a cruel female voice from a few feet to Harry's right. As the arm around his neck moved to push him up against the boulder with their forearm pressed firmly against Harry's throat, he stared into a pair of glowing orange eyes of a red-faced male Zabrak. The cruel voiced woman spoke again and Harry shifted his eyes to her briefly. She was a blue skinned Twi'lek with dark purple tattoos all over her lekku and face. She wore a blue dress that matched her skin color perfectly with a red strip around her knees and a slit up each side.

"Let him breathe Darth Vaen. After all, he is of no used to us dead." The Zabrak grunted but removed his forearm and instead grabbed each of Harry's shoulders and pinned against the boulder by then. The shock from the suddenness of it all started to fade and Harry kicked out only to hit air as the man stepped to the side. Then there was an explosion in Harry's gut as the man's knee slammed into him.

"Don't move brat" Darth Vaen hissed before kneeing him in the gut a second time. While Harry was gasping for air, a gentle but firm hand cupped his cheek and turned his head so that his eyes met the purple eyes of the Twi'lek woman.

Suddenly it felt as if his skull had been cracked open, he would have screamed if he had any air in his lungs to do so. Through his pain, he was aware of his memories flashing before his eyes faster than he could comprehend. Suddenly they stopped and he looked up dazedly from the ground where Darth Vaen had dropped him. The woman let out an insane giggle before speaking again.

"Oh, he's perfect, such a dark past, such anger, and betrayal. Perfect for a Sith. My name is Darth Traxelli, come with us child and we will teach you to be strong, we will-" The woman suddenly leaped backward as a blue blur slammed into the ground where she once stood. Seconds later the Cathar woman landed next to what was now clear to be her lightsaber embedded in the ground. Vaen growled and ignited his own double ended lightsaber and was about to charge the woman before he suddenly ducked under a green blur that swiped over him the Togruta stood in front of Harry protectively with one lightsaber pointed directly at Darth Vaen while the other stayed low ready to be moved for either attack or defense if needed.

What happened next was a blur for Harry as a cackling laugh the Twi'lek charged the Cathar with her own double sided red lightsaber. They started to fight and it was so graceful it would have seemed to be a dance if it wasn't for the sound of thunder their blades made whenever they connected. The total destruction that their blades caused to anything else they come into contact with.

At the same time, Darth Vaen leaped at the Togruta, his red blades singing through the air only to be stopped by the girl's green lightsabers as their own dance started. Unlike the battle between the Twi'lek and Cathar, this one was very one-sided with Vaen obviously playing with the girl.

"Is this the best a padawan of the Jedi has to offer?" He asked with a snort just before throwing her back a couple feet without even touching her. She would have been flung into the boulder only a few feet behind her if not for her lightsabers which she had dug into the ground. The girl stayed silent and just charged back into the fight ignoring all the man's taunts as she fought like a wild animal her teeth bared and sharp canines showing as she growled low in her throat, still the man seemed to play with her until in a burst of speed too fast for Harry to follow. The man's blades flash through her guard and the girl screamed in pain before being tossed back to land crumpled heap next to Harry.

Harry crawled over to her, terrified that she might be dead. However, before he moved more than a foot towards her a red humming lightsaber filled his vision and blocked his path. In the next moment, a loud growl came from the girl and a flash of green knock the red lightsaber aside and Harry felt a weight press down into him as the girl covered his body with her own. A single lightsaber blade raised over them both as she glared defiantly at Darth Vaen.

"Stupid girl," Vaen said in a bored voice as he kicked her wrist faster than she could react, a loud crack signaled broken bones and a second kick connected with her head. The girl clutched to Harry and both of them slid a few feet. The kick was clearly intended to knock her off of Harry and had knocked the Togruta unconscious.

Harry watched in panic as the man relit his lightsaber a murderous gleam in his eye as he raised it above his head. Time seemed to slow for Harry as the blade descended and Harry's closed his eyes wishing with all his might that he was back in the cave he found the Krayt Dragon in, but that it had been empty.

Darth Vaen was thrown back in a huge gust of wind when suddenly there was a crack louder than a lightning strike and suddenly Harry and the girl were gone, and where they used to be was a crater in the ground, at least, three feet deep and six feet wide.

 **Author's note:** Alright that's the first chapter, and I would love to hear what you guys have to say about it. As for what Harry just did all the Harry Potter fans will know of it as apparition (I don't have a name for it yet in this story, any ideas of what Harry should call it?). It explains that Harry used the force to pull himself to another point in his dimension using the second dimension as a jump point, just like how starships use hyperspace in order to travel faster than light. It is the same concept for Harry's ability. Also, I spent some time searching for fan art that would closely represent the characters in my story and I have a few very good ones. Look at my profile for the links.

 **Voting:** The Pairing is a little bit undetermined right now and I would like your thoughts. It will for sure be a Harry/Hermione pairing. I also plan on Harry and Hermione being very close to Luna, but the question is will it be close sibling friendship or will it turn romantic between all three? that's what I want you guys to vote on you can find the poll in my profile.

 **Other stories written by me.**

Harry Potter and the Silver Hand


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey peeps. I am posting this from my tablet right now and thus without Grammarly but I wanted to get it out to you peeps. I will go over it with Grammarly when I get home tomorrow and repost if needed, but until then here you go.

 **Jedi Code:**

One of the first things that a Jedi must learn is the Jedi Code, which lays the groundwork for the mastery of the use of the Force.

The Jedi must carefully observe the rules of the Light Side of the Force to maintain harmony with himself and the universe around him.

The Light Side is created and sustained by life. The Jedi acts to preserve life. To kill is wrong.

Sometimes it is necessary to kill. The Jedi may kill in self-defense or in defense of others, especially the weak and the good. The Jedi may kill if by his action he preserves the existence of life. He may also kill for food. However, the Jedi must never forget that killing is inherently wrong. The death is a stain upon the Jedi's spirit.

The Jedi seeks knowledge and enlightenment, peace and harmony. The Jedi wishes to defeat those who would wipe out such qualities- those who would inflict death, tyranny or ignorance upon others- yet the Jedi should never act out of fear or hatred. A Jedi must act when calm and at peace with the Force. To act with anger filling one's spirit is to risk temptation to the Dark Side.

Jedi should seek nonviolent solutions to problems, but this isn't always possible. Sometimes killing or fighting is the only answer available. Sometimes it is even the best answer. But that doesn't mean the Jedi shouldn't try to find an alternative.

Inherent in the Jedi Code is the concept of responsibility for one's actions.

A Jedi who uses the Force to coerce or control others is surely tending toward the Dark Side. But other, subtle abuses of power also lead to the Darkness- Jedi should never use their powers for fame, wealth or power. A Jedi who constantly uses the Force for personal gain is on the path of corruption- perhaps more slowly than the Dark Jedi who chooses to serve evil, but he is on that path nonetheless.

True Jedi use their powers sparingly and only when necessary to fulfill the tenets of the Jedi Code. A Jedi who depends on the Force is abusing it, which leads to folly.

 **The Jedi Code**

There is no emotion; there is peace.  
There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.  
There is no passion; there is serenity.  
There is no death; there is the Force.

Some Jedi choose to insert an additional line:

 **The Jedi Code**

There is no emotion; there is peace.  
There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.  
There is no passion; there is serenity.  
There is no chaos; there is harmony.  
There is no death; there is the Force.

Some Jedi also know the following set of lines, which, while less of a code, could be considered a motto:

 **The Jedi Motto**

Peace over anger.  
Honor over hate.  
Strength over fear.

Certainly a Jedi should know the code and motto, by word and by heart. But seemingly every Jedi is in some fashion negligent, from the beginner to the most knowledgeable among us. Consequently, if someone were to demand, "What is the true meaning of the Jedi Code?" The Jedi who promptly answered would be rare indeed.

 **Beta:** None so far

 **Cover Art:** None so far

Harry Potter and the New Order

Chapter 2

 _Krayt Dragon's Cave:_

Harry opened his eyes trembling all over as the fear and adrenaline coursed through him.

"Am I dead?" He whispered softly as he glanced around the dark room. 'Would be a shame if I died after trying so hard to life' He thought regretfully.

A groan then hiss of pain reminded him of the weight on top of him and he carefully crawled out from under the Togruta girl.

The girl was a mess with an open gash along her ribs under her right arm, a lightsaber wound through her left thigh and a lightsaber slash across her left side it was a wonder to Harry that she had kept fighting at all.

"Hold on," Harry whispered in her ear as he rolled her onto her back starting to panic. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and her hand reach out and grab his head by the back of his neck gently pulling him out of his own panic to look at her.

"Be calm, I will be alright," She whispered before coughing up blood that caused Harry to scowl and use the hem of his worn shift to clean off and her hand fell back to her side.

"Where are we? Where are the Sith?" She asked suddenly trying to sit up only to groan in pain and fall back to her back.

"I-I don't know. I remember the man, Vaen I think his name was swinging his lightsaber own at us. And the next thing I know we were in this cave. " Harry said seriously to which the girl just nodded.

"My name is Hermione, padawan of the Jedi order, do you know what happened to my master?"

"That other woman?" Harry asked distractedly his focus fixed on the still bleeding wound on her side.

"Yes," Hermione replied softly.

"I have no idea what happened to her, I'm sorry," Harry replied equally as softly. He then finally came to a decision about what to do about her wound and pulled his shirt over his head and pressed it against the wound to try and halt the blood.

Hermione hissed in pain but didn't pull away, in fact though the touch hurt she enjoyed the knowledge that he was caring for her, something within her had changed the moment she had seen him running for his life. She had immediately thought of him as a family, as a partner. She knew her people were very community and friendship orientated people, she had experienced the shift in her thoughts that changed someone or a people from stranger to a friend many times. Usually, when she encountered new people that needed her help, or who cared for her. But with Harry it was different, it wasn't like all the other times and it confused scared and excited her at the same time.

Harry continued to sit in silence doing his best to care for her as she watched him, it was a long time before either spoke.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked softly as she moved her hands to rest on top of Harry's that were holding the shirt to her side.

"Harry," Harry replied shyly and Hermione smile.

"Harry, will you tell me about yourself?" Hermione asked carefully as she watched him.

"Isn't much to tell." He shrugged and turned his head away as he thought. "I lived with the Dursley's for eight years before I ran away. I was a kind of slave to them. Then I was taken into slavery by the Hutt's for four years and ran away from them as well only a few days ago. Been on the run since." Harry said in a slow monotone as if talking about someone besides himself.

"And the scars?" Hermione asked carefully as she looked at the scars on his arms and ribs, she was sure there were more on his back.

Harry just shrugged. "My masters didn't like when I messed something up." Hermione flinched at his words.

Harry scowled at her reaction and turned away again. He was caught by surprise and flinched when a warm hand gently cupped the back of his head again fingers weaving into the hair at the back of his skull comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just find it so horrible that anyone could treat another person that way," She whispered softly.

Harry turned back to her with a shocked look, no one had ever apologized to him before, for anything.

"I-it's fine Hermione," He replied softly before shifting his weight nervously on his knees.

"Would you… would you tell me about yourself?" Harry asked timidly and she smiled in response.

"Well, The Jedi found me when I was six years old. Which some Jedi thought was too old to be trained, but Master Minerva believed in me and took me in. Before that, I lived with my people on Shili in the tribe Ah'sho, My mother's name was Kahla" At her words Harry grew very still though Hermione didn't seem to notice. "And my father Savran. My father died when I was four defending the village and my mom was left alone. Togruta mate for life, she will never take another." Hermione said sadly. "My mother was a seerer for our people and she knew Master Minerva would find me years before it happened. My mother encouraged me to go, to live an honorable life, to find my mate." She laughed sadly at the last part. "I guess she didn't know that Jedi aren't allowed, mates."

Hermione took a moment as if organizing her thoughts. "Since then Minerva has been like my new mother. Raising me, teaching me, guiding me." Again she went silent and a look crossed her face as if arguing with herself before she finally sighed and turned her head to look at him. "We were sent here to find you Harry and it seems those Sith were sent for the same thing."

"That we were." Said a cold voice from the entrance to the cave and harry whipped around. Standing there lit from behind by the sunset of the double suns of Tatooine was Darth Vaen his lightsaber already lit. Before Harry could move again Hermione was crouched in front of him blocking his view as she shielded him with her body.

"You will not have him." She hissed as she reached back and firmly held one of Harry's hands in her own.

Vaen laughed coldly for a moment before stepping forward. "Like you're in a position to do anything little girl. You're practically dead on your feet, why don't you just fall over and die and make it easier on both of us." As he talked he moved to the side and Hermione shifted with him always staying between Vaen and Harry.

With a deeply exaggerated sigh, Vaen waved his hand and a rock flew and hit Hermione in the shoulder pushing her out of the way and by the sound breaking, at least, one bone as it did so. Then he made a fist and pulled it to his chest and she flew to him and landed at his feet. He reached down and grabbed her by her two front Lekku and lifted her off the ground causing her to scream in pain and Harry ran forward without thinking to try and help her. To hold a Togruta by her Lekku was like holding her by her brain since their brains extended into them, they were extremely sensitive. Before Harry could reach him, however, he shook her causing her scream to increase in volume before a red beam of light erupted out of her lower back before retracting Vaen threw her aside into the nearby rock wall with enough force that Harry heard a few more bones breaking.

Harry stood there in shock looking at the daughter of Kahla. He was sure it was the same Kahla that had protected him while he was a slave at the hutts. The same Kahla that had given her life to protect him and help him escape slavery, and now here was her daughter, he was convinced it must be her daughter trying to protect him as well and dying for it as well.

A pressure seemed to build up in Harry something wild and powerful that seemed to suddenly erupt within him, with a roar Harry rounded on Vaen and a boulder slightly bigger then Harry himself flew past him catching Vaen completely by surprise and knocking him back into the cave wall.

Before Vaen could recover more and more rocks of varying sizes continued to fly at Vaen burying him in a pile of rubble against the cave wall until he was no longer visible. Once he was completely buried Harry slowly stepped towards him small debris floating into the air around him.

Harry was almost in front of the pile of rubble his eyes glowing a ghostly green as the force raged through his body when a red blade sliced through the rock. Vaen pushed his way through the makeshift tomb with his hellfire eyes fixed on Harry with a hate-filled glare.

Vaen charged and swiped his blade through Harry in a blur only to find Harry was no longer standing where he thought he had been and he whipped around swinging his blade to cleave a rock that had been about to impact his head. In next moment, he fell to the ground as he let out a pain-filled grunt only to see his severed leg resting on the ground next to him. In the next moment, a red blade was under his chin and he stared up into furious green eyes. Harry had somehow gotten ahold of his lightsaber and in a moment had amputated Vaen's leg.

"Harry don't" A pain filled voice came from the direction of the wounded togruta. "Don't kill him in anger Harry that only leads you down a dark path." It was a long moment before the red blade disappeared back into the hilt of the blade but as soon as it was the lightsaber was crushed into a twisted ball of metal in the boys hand before he suddenly collapsed from the exertion of wielding the force so powerfully for the last minute.

A familiar insane giggling filled the cave as he did as the blue Twi'lek sashayed into the room her double ended lightsaber light and carried in a relaxed manner at her side.

"Master." Vaen started to say only to have his head rolled away from his body as Traxelli flicked her blade beheading him.

"The Sith do not tolerate failure." She sneered at his corpse before leaning down and picking up Harry in one arm and walking over to Hermione.

At the sight of Hermione's broken body, her giggle burst forth again.

"Look at the baby Jedi bleed all over this beautiful cave." She crooned at Hermione fixed her with a defiant stare as she struggled to reach for Harry every part of her body screaming at her for trying as her arms stayed limp on the ground despite her efforts.

"Soon you will die little one." Traxelli crooned. "Your master is dead." As proof, Traxelli tosses her master's lightsaber down on the ground in front of her. "And no one knows you are here, your death will so much more painful if I just leave you here to die slowly." She giggled as if Hermione dying in the most painful way possible was the best joke ever made. "Goodbye, little girl" Traxelli crooned before standing Harry still tucked under her arm as she left the cave without looking back.

Hermione tried to scream after her the whole time she walked away but her voice wouldn't work. Her vision started to fade only a few minutes after Traxelli left the cave. But she was sure she must be close to crossing over into death in the last moments before oblivion overtook her she would have sworn she saw her master kneeling over her.

 _Jedi Temple Padawan Quarters:_

Luna Lovegood Jerked awake and sat up in bed her eyes glowing a soft blue in the dark room as the last traces of her Force dream faded. They were common for her to have, though rarely this vivid, her glimpse of the future that would come with such clarity that it seemed as though she lived them. This one was no different. It wasn't the first time she experienced her death in her visions but each time was just as difficult to handle, her body would go tremble and all her heart pounded as if she were in real danger.

Luna sat up slowly doing her best to relax her tense and shaking muscles as she climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After splashing her face with some water at the sink she looked up into the mirror though she couldn't see her own reflection, in fact, she couldn't see anything at all. She was the slender girl with skin as pale as marble and hair to match, in fact, some called her a ghost, that or looney for all the weird things she saw and said about people. Her eyes were a milky white, a normal sign of blindness though no one believed she was. She moved around without any problems and with such a precision that there was no reasonable way she could be blind. But in truth the only time Luna ever saw anything was in her visions, and it was for that reason that she craved them, she loved every moment she spent in the force seeing the future. Sure the force had gifted her with a form of sight, she could see the force around her, and it always guided her when she moved so that she never bumped into anything, she trusted it completely, it was her only friend, it was her mother and father, her brother and sister and it had never failed her, not once. So though she looked into the mirror and she knew what she must look like in the mirror all she saw so the soft glow of midiclorhians within her body, almost like a speckled outline of herself in the dark.

She closed her eyes as images of her vision resurfaced in her mind. A blue Twi'lek wielding a double-ended red lightsaber and a young man in a full body suit of armor with a purple lightsaber in his right hand and a red in the left. They were fighting and the boy was at a disadvantage, though, he would not move from his position, a position that placed him firmly between Luna and the twi'lek. It was clear the young man was protecting her. Suddenly the twi'lek had thrown a knife right at Luna, and though she could see it she couldn't move. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't and the knife struck her in the chest. In the same moment that the woman took to throw the knife the man drove both of his blades into the woman one through her heart and the other into her gut. Before she had even dropped the man rushed to her side and his warm voice started to plead with her.

"No no no, luna please, little moon stay with me." He practically yelled as he pulled her into his lap and reached back unclipping his helmet and throwing it aside to reveal wild black hair and piercing green eyes filled with panic. "Force-sister please stay with me" He sobbed as her vision dimmed and faded, his pleas for her sounding as if they were spoken in water. It was at that moment that she jerked awake.

"Little moon" Luna whispered to herself softly as she crawled back into bed. Her last thoughts before she drifted back into the realm of her visions was that she liked that nickname a lot better then looney.

Augustus Rockwood smiled as he watched specimen 193, His first success at creating an artificial Jedi, one who used nanobots in her body to manipulate the force instead midiclorhians. A feat that not even the Rakatan were able to achieve. He would have to break her soon, though if he was to have any chance at continuing to study her. If he was honest with himself he didn't even know what made her different than the 192 trails before her. So he couldn't put her down yet, not until he had that secret.

As Augustus pulled himself from his thoughts he looked back down into the arena below only to see the young red skinned Twi'lek staring up at him angrily, all the robots in the arena well and truly destroyed by her. He pressed a button on his wristwatch in response to her defiance, he wanted a good submissive lab rat. Some of his assistance called her a firecracker and he couldn't agree more with that assessment.

'You will learn to behave soon' He thought smugly as she collapsed to the arena floor clutching at the collar at her neck as it shocked her until he released the button on his wrist. After keeping subject 193 writhing in agony on the ground for well over a minute Augustus released the button and turned around walking out of the observation room.

 **Other stories written by me.**

Harry Potter and the Silver Hand


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey there peeps. Here is the last fully completely chapter I have. (The next three are about half way though I haven't touched them in a few months. I finally feel better and am working on Silver Hand again though I will try and finish up the next three chapters of this as well for you guys.)

 **Beta:** None yet.

 **Cover Art:** Nothing yet.

Harry Potter and the New Order

Chapter 3

 _2 Months later_

Hermione woke to a steady beeping and immediately recognized where she was. She had only ever been badly injured enough to need a Bacta tank twice in her life so far, but it wasn't something you could forget. An oxygen mask strapped to face was hard to miss. That and the feeling of swimming in oil. Sure it looks like the tub was filled with water from the outside but once you're in you realize how heavy it feels against your body, how slick and well oily it felt against your skin.

It was both a joy and a horror to wake up and realize that she, in fact, was still alive. There was always an instinctual relief to realize you are still alive when you thought yourself dead. And an even stronger relief to her people with how strong their instincts still were in their people. But horror at as the memories of failure immediately rushed into her thoughts and refused to leave. She had failed to protect her mate. She didn't even flinch at the word in her own thoughts she was so lost in her grief. For years, she had fought against the stereotype of her people. Most people still saw Togruta's as beasts, intelligent beasts, but still beasts none the less. Her people were still tribal when aliens came to their planet and we were introduced to space travel. Tribal to space-faring in the span of a generation was a huge leap in the evolutionary chain and their tribal instincts still existed undiluted by technological progress.

Hermione had fought hard to break from the stereotype among the other padawan's, she learn everything and anything she could. She held her instincts her animalistic traits in a tight ball and proved each day to those around me that she could be civilized, that she wasn't an animal. But then she was hit with the strongest instinct her people could experience and that control had all gone out the window. She had laid eyes on the boy for a brief second before her instinct had slammed through her resistance she fought like the beast her people were seen as to try and protect her mate. And she had failed.

For the first time since the death of her tribe, Hermione cried. She ignored the pain her shuddering sobs caused her injured body, not even registering the pain as tears leaked from her eyes vanishing into the oil around her as if they never existed at all.

 _7 years later, Unknown Sith Base._

"Rise apprentice" Traxelli's cold voice commanded and the young man with black hair and green eyes who had been kneeling before her throne stood slowly but kept his eyes downcast lest she find a reason to torture him for a few hours as she loved to do. The worse sessions had always been after one of Harry's failed escape attempts throughout the years though after a particularly painful session that Darth Traxelli had decided to drag out for nearly a week, Harry had finally given up on escape, that was two years ago. Now it seemed that he was about to receive his first mission.

"From this day forth you shall be known as Darth Rayr, you have finally achieved a high enough level of skill to start field work. However remember you are still my apprentice." She threatened dangerously.

"Yes, my master." Harry practically whispered in response.

"Good" Traxelli purred her mood suddenly shifting as it always did. She let out a soft giggle before speaking again.

"Our Master has need of a certain object," Traxelli spoke of her master as if he was a lover though Harry was certain they were not.

"On the planet of Naboo, there is a stone, blood red in color that they have been protecting for many centuries. My master wishes to retrieve it. It was made by the Sith long ago, and to this day projects an aura of hatred and pain, you will not find it difficult to track. We already have an army prepared to land that will provide you with a suitable distraction to retrieve the stone. Do not fail, or the pain you have felt before will be nothing compared to what will await you."

"I will leave immediately Master."

"Yes, you will." She confirmed before waving her hand in dismissal and Harry left her presence.

 _Jedi Council Chambers_

Hermione clasped her hands in front of her as she stood next to her Master Minerva, who was thrown into a ravine by Traxelli seven years ago, but did not die as Traxelli thought, next to her was her master's soon to be apprentice Luna Lovegood. The council had brought her here to assign a mission to her that if successful would see her join the ranks of Jedi Knight, and her spot as an apprentice to Minerva immediately taken by Luna who stood with them. This mission was more a formality than anything else, Hermione had already passed all the trials which proved her to be ready. But it was tradition to send a padawan on one more mission before her new rank became official.

"The trade federation has created a blockade around the planet of Naboo. We will be sending you three as ambassador's to the federation in response to the calls for help from the people of Naboo." Jedi Master Filius told them all before glancing over at Jedi Master Kingsley.

"You would send three Jedi out to be ambassador's on a simple trade dispute?" Hermione asked a little shocked at the overkill of such an action. Sending Jedi at all was less of a chance to negation and more of a direct order to cease action. To send three Jedi was, well it was threatening war, figuratively speaking.

"We sense that something much larger is going on than a simple trade dispute" Master Kingsley spoke up next. "The dark side of the force is shrouded all over the trade federation's actions. Your official mission is to go negotiate peace, your true mission, however, is to find out whatever you can about the reason behind these actions." Hermione nodded at this, satisfied with their answer. It was more reasonable to send three of them if it was suspected that they may encounter Sith on this mission.

Jedi Master Lupin spoke next. "Be careful all of you, do not engage the Sith if an option to avoid it exists. Be mindful of your emotions and the emotions of those around you, and always be aware of the living force." He advised before dismissing them from the council chambers.

Outside the chambers, Minerva smiled at each of the girls before telling them to be on board their transport in the morning. Then she strolled off down one of the halls.

As soon as Minerva was out of sight Luna slipped her hand into Hermione's and gave it a soft squeeze.

Hermione had met Luna only a few weeks after she recovered from her mission on Tatooine, a recovery that took months even with the vita tubes, advance medical surgery and force healing.

It was Luna who had helped her overcome her grief at losing her mate that day and it was Luna that gave her hope every day that she would see him again. She had walked up to her one day and asked about a black haired human boy with emerald eyes. A boy who in her visions had protected Luna from a blue Twi'lek sith woman. Luna wanted to know the name of the young man who kept appearing in her dreams. Hermione had been shocked at first then demanding as she interrogated Luna on how she could possibly know such things.

Eventually, they had built a friendship and Hermione had taken Luna under her wing and they helped each other. After so many years of spending almost every day together, they were as close as sisters now. They had spent many nights up late as Luna told Hermione of the things she saw about Harry, and though much of it was horrific, torture by the sith, brutal training, being forced to kill other. Hermione still wished to hear it all. The only things in life that Hermione lived for anymore where to protect Luna and to find Harry.

"Force-sister" Luna mumbled softly as she pulled Hermione into a tight hug, which Hermione instinctively returned.

"Yes, Little moon?" Luna had shared with Hermione the nickname Harry had given her in one of her visions and Hermione had used it to show affection ever since. Hermione was jerked from her thoughts when she feel damp tears land on her neck and shoulder.

"Luna, what is it?" Hermione asked worriedly as she pulled away to look luna in the eyes. What she saw surprised her, Luna wore the biggest smile she had ever seen the little blonde wear while tears of joy fell from her eyes. Her eyes which were currently glowing blue, the telltale sign she was receiving a vision from the force.

"Harry." Luna whispered and Hermione froze waiting for more. "Harry to going to Naboo Hermione. I see him leaving for the planet right now." At those words, Hermione's leg nearly gave out from under her.

"He is being sent to retrieve something for the Sith, he is alone."

"Are you sure Luna?" Hermione asked frantically dragging Luna down the deserted hallways as quickly as she could until she reached their quarters and Hermione ushered Luna inside quickly. Luna went straight to her bed and sat down still in her vision and Hermione sat next to her trembling with the need to know more and grabbed both of Luna's hand in her own and bit her tongue and waited for her vision to finish.

It didn't take long before the blue light left Luna's eyes and she turned her head to smile at Hermione.

"We will meet him, Hermione, I am almost sure of it. I saw many difference possibilities and only one of them involved us not meeting him, all the rest we did." Hermione couldn't stop herself she pulled Luna into a rib-cracking hug and tears of her own started to fall. She would finally meet her mate, after seven years she would get another chance to save him. A chance she didn't feel she deserved, she had already failed him once. But it was a chance she was being given and deserve it or not, she would not fail Harry again.

"Oh and he received his Sith name," Luna added almost as an afterthought. "Rayr"

Minerva, Hermione, and Luna left first things in the morning the next day, and Hermione and Luna could hardly sit still for the three-day trip to Naboo, and Minerva clearly noticed their excitement and reprimanded them for not controlling their emotions many times. Finally, they were in the range of the trade federations space station. The ships piolet pulled up a comlink with docking officials and relayed the ambassador's wish to dock immediately.

Their wish granted the trio were soon being guided by a protocol droid to a meeting room aboard the ship.

"My master's will be with you shortly," The droid said as they all sat down at the table before backing out of the room, leaving the Jedi alone.

Meanwhile, a ship landed on the dark side one of Naboo's moons. The piolet who had felt a familiar presence in the force as he entered the star system had finally landed his ship closed his eyes to focus the force upon that presence. It didn't take long for the force to start giving him images. A beautiful Togruta woman was sitting next to a small ghost like human girl and across from them both was a elderly Cathar woman as the images came in brief spurts the young human girl shivered and turned to look directly at him in the vision her milky eyes widening as if she truly saw him, in the next moment her hand had gripped Hermione's and Hermione whispered frantically at her, it was at this moment that Harry pulled himself out of the flow of the force and he started put a force block around his body to hide himself. It was clear that young girl extraordinarily force sensitive if she was able to sense him scrying them, especially when the human girl wasn't even the focus of the scrying the togruta had been. If that girl was on the planet his mission of finding and retrieving the stone secretly just became much harder. Harry did love a challenge, however.

"What is it, Luna," Hermione whispered as softly as she could when she felt Luna grabbed her hand so hard it felt as if her hand would break in the young girls grip.

Luna frantically shook her head while given her a look that screamed 'secret tell you later'

Hermione pressed thought. "Luna are we in danger?" She asked in a normal voice that had Minerva looked up to watch them.

Luna swallowed dryly before speaking. "I am not sure"

Hermione furrowed her brow and stared at Luna clearly demanding to know more. Luna shifted in her seat slightly before speaking again.

"I just sensed the Sith I had a vision a few nights ago, he was reaching out through the force and sensed all three of us," She said trying to be as vague as possible while giving Hermione enough information piece it together. It was clear by the way her eyes lit up that Hermione connected the dots and she squeezed her hand softly to confirm it to her. Meanwhile, Minerva who was just as aware of Luna's extreme sensitivity as all the masters were aware leaned forward to get her attention.

"Did this Sith find us Luna, does he know we are here?"

"Yes, Master though he immediately retreated into himself when he realized I had sensed him. Now I can't feel him anywhere." Minerva sat back a frown on her face as she closed her eyes.

"That is troubling, that we are not here for even an hour and already the Sith know of our presence. Did you try and follow him back, to find where he was?" She asked Luna once she reopened her eyes.

Luna shook her head no before explaining. "His presence vanished faster than I thought possible it was as if he retreated at the speed of light. I did instinctively reach in the direction he moved. But found nothing within my range." Luna didn't need to explain how far that was. Both Hermione and Minerva knew that if Luna focused she could feel the master's back on Coruscant from here three days of lightspeed travel away. Luna force sensitivity was legendary within the Order, at least among those who knew about it.

"So either he is even more in tuned with the force than you are and has a father range. Or it is as we Jedi have suspected for many years now. The Sith have found a away to hide from force sight. Neither option is reassuring." Minerva mused out loud before conversation stopped as the droid returned with some drinks.

The droid just finished setting the drink out when the room they were in shook with a nearby explosion and all three of the Jedi were on their feet lightsabers activated to fast for the eye to see.

In the next moment, a hissing noise came from the vents in the room as gas started pouring out.

"Dioxygen" Minerva warned and all of them took deep breaths and slowed their heart rate down.

A few minutes later the door's opened to show a whole squad of droids, their blasters pointed into the cloudy room.

Hermione leaped from the mist with Luna right behind her both quickly beheading a droid each before the squad could react as they did four of the droids flew through the air into the room were the sounds of them behind dismantled by a lightsaber were the only signs of what was happening in the room. The two remaining droids each fired a shot only to have Hermione and Luna deflect them back into the chest of each droid.

Minerva emerged a moment later and started walking down the left hallway without speaking, both Luna and Hermione falling in behind her. They had all talked about what to do if the federation tried this and they didn't need to speak as they headed to the bridge of the ship.

A few more squads got in their way, and were dispatched as easily and as quickly as the first.

Turning the last corner on the way to the bridge they heard the panicked Viceroy's voice shouting "Close the blast doors."

"So much for peaceful negotiation," Hermione said with a sarcastic sigh causing Luna to smirk.

As they neared the door Luna and Minerva turned around to guard the door as Hermione plunged her lightsaber into the center of the door and held it there. The metal around her blade started to turn cherry red and soon began to melt, small chunks falling away as the supporting metal around it feel away.

She was interrupted however when Luna shouted back to her. "Hermione, Destroyers." Which caused her to whip around blade raise in front of her as she activated her second blade in a reverse grip. Bare a second after she turned the three destroyer's opened fire through their one-way shields, that allowed bolts from one direction but not the other.

"It's a standstill, let go." Minerva commanded and all three for at once sprinting to their right enhancing their speed with the force. They eventually lost the destroyers by entering the ventilation of the ship.

It was nearly an hour later that the three Jedi crouched behind large supply containers watching a droid army being loaded onto landing ships.

"An army?" Hermione whispered to Minerva who was watching the droids with solemn eyes. Not that Hermione really expected an answer, the truth was there before them.

"We need to warn the Naboo," Luna whispered drawing Minerva from her thoughts as she did.

"Yes, Let's stow aboard from of these ships and meet up on the planet surface."

"Yes, master." Hermione and Luna said together.

Darth Rayr brought his ship in carefully in the dense forest near the city of Theed, the capital of Naboo. Once hidden with stealth technology he went to the training room aboard his ship and set the training on the highest level in an effort to keep thoughts of his past from surfacing. But even with near a dozen lasers shooting at him from all sides every second it wasn't enough to keep the small part of his mind that went back seven years to the young Togruta who had died just like her mother had to try and protect him. For the first few years with the Sith, he would think of her a few times again, and get punished for it whenever caught doing so. Eventually, he learned to lock his thoughts and feelings towards her away, to avoid punishment it caused him. His master always seemed to enter his mind when he was lost in his thoughts of her.

However seeing that Togruta brought all those thoughts he had locked away to the surface, and he knew if he didn't get a handle on them again he would go seek her out. She couldn't be the same person from seven years ago. Traxelli had told him she had died, and remembering the injuries that the girl had when he passed out Harry couldn't refute the claim. The girl had been at death's door and wouldn't have lasted even an hour in her state.

Yet something about the Togruta woman that was on the separatists ship screamed Hermione to him. Sure she looked extraordinarily similar, definitely older, but very similar. But more than that, she felt like Hermione.

'A sister or cousin perhaps?' He mused to himself as he lazily deflecting the bolts around him. Even his master had no idea to his true skill with the lightsaber or the force. All his life he had worked to hide his true intelligence, and skill from his so called family. As doing anything better than his cousin would lead to a severe beating, usually involving broken bones. Then later he hid such things to avoid attention when he was a slave for the hutt's. It was best to blend in there, if you never stood out, you were singled out for anything. It was the easiest way to survive there. With the Sith, he hid his skill for a different reason entirely. He would kill his master, he would destroyer her for what she had done to Hermione and himself, there wasn't a thing in this universe that would save her from him once he was strong enough.

Harry knew at that moment that if the Togruta girl had any relation to Hermione and her mother he would never to able to harm her, and that caused him to shiver slightly in fear. The pain he would experience if Traxelli were to find out about that weakness was too horrific for him to even imagine.

Harry thought back to the other two that were with Hermione. An old Cathar who was slightly familiar to him, but he had never been very good at telling apart the half animal-like races and had no real idea where the familiarity came from. And a younger human girl so sensitive to the force she had felt him, maybe even seen him as he had seen her. There was no feeling of familiarity about her.

As soon as night fell Harry made his way towards the capital, The armies wouldn't arrive until noon the next day to take the capital, but that didn't mean Harry couldn't start his search now.

 **Author's Note:** Yes I know the federation stuff was practically from the Star Wars movie, I am doing a merge of the first movie elements with the first book of Harry Potter elements (artifact on Naboo, like the stone in Harry Potter, invasion trade federation etc like Star wars). After Naboo, the similarities will be much less obvious or nonexistent.

 **Other stories written by me.**

Harry Potter and the Silver Hand


End file.
